I'll Be There
by lilybee88
Summary: One-shots featuring one of the many fabulos HOA couples: Peddie, because no matter what happens, they'll always be there for eachother! Please read, review, prompt and most of all enjoy! Rated T to be safe. Happy HOA one-shot day!
1. Bully

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I thought I'd start with a one shot about my favorite couple, Peddie. If you guys like it, I may turn this into a series of one shots or a two shot! So Yay! Please review and tell me what you think, I'd definitely appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Sorry if anything's a little OOC.**

Patricia Williamson was the tough girl. She didn't let people think that what they said affected her, or that she cared what they thought. But the truth is Patricia Williamson does care what other people think of her. A LOT.

Patricia's POV

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Ughhhh. Another dreary day of school. I turned around in my bed to shut off my alarm clock, stood up and stretched. In the hall I could hear the hustle and bustle of the girls getting ready for school. Whoever thought having 5 girls sharing a bathroom was a good idea CLEARLY had not met Amber Millington. I quickly slipped on my uniform, with black lace tights under it, and headed to the war zone.

Surprisingly, the bathroom was clear and I was able to put on my makeup in peace. Not to sound as egotistical as Amber, but I look pretty good. My makeup turned out perfectly, and I was having an excellent hair day. Today should be a pretty good day.

I headed downstairs to see everyone at the breakfast table. Well everyone except slimeball.

"Where's Slimeball?" I asked while sitting in my usual seat and grabbing a muffin off the table.

"Oh, Eddie wasn't feeling well dearie, so I've let him stay home to rest up." Trudy set while motioning us all out of the room. "Now hurry up, unless you all want to be late to class, Patricia take the muffin with you, and ALFIE LEWIS put those oranges back, what are you going to do with 3 of them in the first place?"

"Juggling dear Trudy, how else am I supposed to learn unless I try?" Alfie said while setting the oranges on the table, then sweeping them back into his bag when Trudy turned around.

Everyone let out a collective "Bye Trudy" and we headed off to school. Groups formed as we started walking. Alfie, Jerome and Mara as one, and Fabian, Nina and Amber in another, with Joy trailing Fabian like a lost puppy. Without Eddie here…..I was alone. Oh, I don't need anyone. I'm Patricia Williamson, and I don't care.

Even in her thoughts, Patricia could hear the falseness of that statement.

Joy's POV

It was last period, FINALLY, and I had a free period with Patricia. I feel kind of bad about this morning. I totally didn't mean to ditch Trixie, but she's always been spending time with Eddie, and I don't want to be a third wheel.

I skipped into the lounge, excited to have some quality time with my bestie, just to see her surrounded by some of "the pops" of the school. I slowed to a halt and surveyed the scene. Patricia's sitting on the couch, head deep in a textbook trying to ignore what the pops were saying to her. I strained my ear to hear what they were saying:

"You know, most people wear make up to look _better_."

"I heard your parents got rid of you, because your sister is so much better."

"Well it wouldn't be very hard to be better then Patricia here, I mean _look _at her."

"How does she even have friends, let alone a boyfriend as hot as Eddie?"

"Bet he's dating her out of _sympathy_."

"I wouldn't date _that_ even if you paid me"

"How does it feel, _witch_, with to know that no one loves you. Not your parents. Not your friends. Not your _boyfriend_."

I am completely horrified. How DARE they say those things to MY best friend? Looking in to her eyes breaks my heart. Those jerks broke her. Cracked the wall she's had up since her parents sent her here. I can see all the pain she's kept hidden. The worst part is she believes them. Believes all the awful things those _bullies _said.

Patricia hastily grabbed her books, nearly tripping, and pushed passed the laughing crowd. I could see the tears she allowed to escape flowing down her cheeks as she fled the building. I can't stand this anymore. Those jerks have the nerve to laugh after making my best friend, THE PATRICIA WILLIAMSON, cry. Those jerks are gonna pay, but not now. Now I have to find Patricia

Eddie's POV

I have had a pretty rocking day. Who knew Trudy would fall for the old thermometer next to the light bulb trick. Well, if it gets me a whole day of Eddie time, I may start "getting sick" more often.

I was just leaving the kitchen, hoagie in hand, when I hear the front door open and the clattering of footsteps up the stairs. I step into the hall fast enough to see a flash of red hair. Patricia? What's she doing here, class doesn't let out for half an hour? Just as I'm about to follow her, Joy sprints in, completely out of breath.

"Eddie!" Joy says, approaching me "Thank god you're here!"

"Joy, what's going on? What's wrong with Yacker?" I asked. I have a feeling whatever happened was more serious than I expected.

"Those Jerks, were, ah, well t-they were-""SPIT IT OUT JOY, what the heck is going on, and what did those jerks do to my girlfriend!" I interjected, getting increasingly tense by the second. Sure I may tease Patricia, but that's out of love, and she knows it…right?

"They were saying things, awful things" Joy said then sighed shaking her head "They were bullying Patricia."

Patricia's POV

I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut, falling into my bed and burying my face into the pillow. I know I shouldn't care what they say, I'm well ME. The tough untouchable girl. B-but I can't help it. It's like they knew all my deepest and darkest fears. Sure this has happened before, but today it just _hurt._

I hear a faint knock on my door, and I hastily straighten my clothes and wipe my red puffy eyes. "Who is it?" I ask, trying and failing to sound like I wasn't upset.

"It's me" was the reply that came from the other side of the door. I knew who it was.

"Come in" I said, faintly, and the door creaked as it opened slowly, a familiar figure peeking out from around it.

"You okay Yacker, Joy told me what happened?" Eddie asked while sitting down on the bed next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders, and turning his face towards mine.

"Fine" I replied shrugging his arm off my shoulder and turning away from him.

"No your not" He said grabbing my shoulders so I ended up facing him. We were both sitting cross legged on my bed, and there's no other way to escape him now.

"Oh come on, it's happened before, no big deal" I said, using my who cares tone, but Eddie seemed to see right through it, grabbing my hands and holding them in his. The grip on them tightened as he asked:

"What do you mean it's happened before?"

"You know the whole you're ugly, you're sisters better than you, know one loves you kind of thing" I said trying desperately to get him off the subject. It may have even worked if my tough girl façade hadn't cracked and a tear slipped down my cheek.

Eddie pulled me into a tight embrace, and I let it all out. The pain. The _years_ of being tormented. I'd usually kick myself for letting the wall down in front of someone. But it's Eddie.

"S-sometimes it's pretty easy to believe them. I-I mean _look _at me." I said shakily.

"Okay I will." Eddie said, lightly pushing me off him, so we were arms length apart, put his hands on my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes.

"I see a beautiful, amazing, strong, tough girl who may yak on a little too much, but is loved by everyone in her life. Patricia don't listen to them, you're so much better than that. You're family loves you. You're friends love you. I love you."

"Y-You do?" I asked. After years of being told no one loves me, it's hard to believe someone as amazing as Eddie does.

"Yes Yacker, I do. And though I may not be the greatest with words, and tease you constantly, never forget that I love you. An if this EVER happens again, tell me, because as much as I don't want to be that cliché couple from the movies, you're my girlfriend, I love you, and I will protect you"

"Promise?" I asked. As much as I hate to depend on anyone, I think Eddie may be the exception.

"Promise" he said. It felt like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. I wasn't alone anymore.

I leaned into Eddie and rested my head on his chest, my tears long gone. "You know I don't think you're as bad with words as you think" I sighed.

Eddie let out a laugh; "I know I am pretty good."

"Now don't go getting cocky, Krueger." I said before walking out the door. I suddenly remembered something and peeked my head back into the room.

"And Eddie."

"Yeah?"

"I Love you, too."

**Okay that's it. PLEASE review. Sorry if anyone seemed OOC, as I've stated before, I'm pretty new to this. And now to sound like a cheesy TV commercial *a-hem*:**

**Want more Peddie? Of course you do! So make sure to read and review! **

**If you'd like a two-shot please tell me, or if you have an idea for another one- shot, go ahead and prompt away…I dare you.**


	2. Shots

**Hey everybody! I want to say thanks for reading, and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed and favorited! It really just makes my day! Here's a new one-shot for all of my lovely readers out** **there.**

Eddie's POV

My knee shook nervously while I sat in the back of the cab with Patricia. Apparently, you're not supposed to go four years without a trip to the doctor, or so Yacker says. So now I'm being dragged to the stupid clinic for a "checkup." What's the point? I am _perfectly_ healthy; Patricia should be the one going to the doctor if she's so freaking excited about it. Now of course when I told her this she fired back:

"_I_ went to the doctor already; _you_ on the other hand haven't gone for four years. _Four years_! Maybe they'll have come up with a cure for what makes you so darn stubborn."

"But I don't wanna go." I whined.

"Oh come on you big baby, it's no big deal, I'll even hold your hand if you want me to." Patricia said with mock sweetness, while patting my shoulder.

"Shut up" I mumbled under my breath turning away from her and looking out on to the crowded streets of London.

Everyone's afraid of something. Heights. The Dark. Spiders. Clowns. I mean Patricia's afraid of _feet_. A fear of needles is _much _more rational than a fear of feet.

"Come on Slimeball, were here" Patricia said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the cab and into the building. After looking up the floor we got into the elevator. "Hmmmmmm" I thought "if I'm being forced to come here, I might as well have a little fun." I glanced at Patricia, and by the smirk on her face I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, not to alarm anyone, but I've seemed to have misplaced my tarantula" I said, trying to sound as serious as possible "But don't worry, it's in the elevator somewhere."

Suddenly all of the passengers in the elevator ran out screaming, except Yacker and I. Once the doors shut again we burst out laughing.

"I think clearing lifts is one of your hidden talents Slimeball" Patricia chocked out.

"It's a gift, Yacker" I said sliding close to her and slinging my arm around her shoulders.

The relaxed feeling I had subsided as we reached the top floor. I gulped and followed Patricia as she led me inside.

Patricia's POV

After sitting in the waiting room for what felt like forever, Eddie finally got called back. I definitely wasn't expecting Mr. Tough guy to pull me back with him. I didn't know exactly what, but something about going to the doctor's really freaks him out.

They did all the usual tests, Height, Weight, Blood pressure and so on. To everyone else he may have seemed fine, but I could tell something was off. The nurse soon left the room, and Eddie somehow convinced me to measure my own height. Being the awesome girlfriend that I am, I went to stand against the wall until he said:

"Come on Yacker, no cheating, take your shoes off"

"But" I complained. I know for a fact the shoes I'm wearing add almost 4 inches! Without them, Eddie's gonna tower over me.

"No buts" Eddie said, hopping off the table and pushing me against the wall once I'd taken my heels off.

"You're 5'4" Eddie burst out laughing "You seem so much taller with those death traps you call shoes."

"Shut up" I said, lightly smacking on the arm before slipping back into my shoes. So what? He's only 6 inches taller. He better not let this get to his head. Oh who am I kidding- _It's Eddie._

His teasing was soon interrupted-_thank god_-by a knock on the door.

"Hello Eddie, I'm doctor Samuels, everything seems to be in order, and you can be on your way" Eddie relaxed and stood up "right after you get your tetnis shot."

At this last statement, Eddie paled drastically, and he started to wring his hands in worry.

"I'll be right back with that" the doctor said before exiting the room.

I stood up and moved closer to my boyfriend. "You're afraid of shot's, yeah?" I whispered quietly into his ear. He nodded his head in response, not meeting my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, alright? I have a _perfect_ distraction" I said comfortingly, rubbing his back at the same time. With that the doctor re-entered the room, and rubbed an alcohol wipe on Eddie's arm. He was preparing to insert the needle, and Eddie tensed up and stared at it.

"Eddie" I said. He turned to look at me, fear evident in his eyes.

"Y-yes?" He asked shakily.

Before he could continue speaking, I pressed my lips to his. He seemed shocked at first, but he quickly relaxed and kissed me back. I opened my eyes to see the doctor insert the needle, and kissed Eddie harder, hoping to distract him from the pain. A few seconds later, the needle was removed from his arm, and I broke away from the kiss. Eddie turned to face the doctor.

"So, when are you going to give me the shot?" Eddie asked. Awww he is so oblivious it's actually kind of cute.

The doctor simply laughed in response muttering "kids" under his breath before leaving the room, shouting back to us "You're free to go!"

I stood up and left the room, a confused Eddie running up behind me.

"What just happened?" he asked. I shook my head in response and pulled him into the lift with me.

"Wait a minute! Did you? You- ooohhhhh." Eddie exclaimed in realization. _"Finally"_ I thought to myself. Eddie entwined our fingers, and just as the lift doors shut and we were alone, he asks:

"Will you come to the doctor with me every year?"

**Alright, another one-shot done! Again, please review, I really appreciate the feedback. And don't hesitate to give me a prompt. I'd seriously love them!**


	3. Cake

**Hope you all don't mind, but I've had to move Peddie to the future for this one-shot. This just popped into my head, and I knew I wanted to try it. I need to give special thanks to my reviewers who are pretty much the awesomest people on the planet. I Love you guys!**

The day had been perfect. Patricia looked gorgeous (and Eddie, just as equally handsome.) After dating for ten years, Edison Miller-Sweet finally manned up and asked his longtime girlfriend Patricia Williamson to marry him.

As everyone knows, Patricia and Eddie don't exactly "play by the rules", so their wedding ceremony was bound to be a little….unique. All the pair's friends knew that, and came to expect a non-traditional wedding.

That was, in fact, all of their friends _except _one Amber Millington.

Of course, Amber realized that her friends wedding wouldn't be _her _dream wedding; she'd have to save that for when Alfie finally got around to asking her (she'd been dropping not-so-subtle hints for the past month now.) But she was determined to make the ceremony, and more importantly, the party, the best it could possibly be.

Amber's POV

Yay! Peddie wedding! I have been waiting for this day since, like, _forever! _The ceremony has just finished up, and we now officially have Mr. and Mrs. Miller-Sweet. Wait, how can someone have 2 last names? Oh nevermind. I'm still a little bummed that they didn't write vows and proclaim their eternal love for each other in front of all their family and friends, but hey, I got THE Patricia Will- I mean Miller- Sweet into an actual white wedding dress!

Everything has gone perfectly so far. The Anubis gang is sharing a limo in order to get to the banquet hall. It was a little reunion, Fabina, Jara, Amfie, Peddie, and of 6 months, Moy, gathered together. All of us girls were gushing over the ceremony, the dress, the honeymoon, while the boys took turns congratulating Eddie.

We soon arrived at the party, and the festivities began. Together, the couple cracked open a bottle of champagne, and with that the band began to play and all the couples made their way to the dance floor. The first song was _meant _to be a slow song, but somehow Eddie managed to get a Sick Puppies song to play. I'll have to have a word with him later…..

Through the throng of people I see Mr. and Mrs. Fabian Rutter swaying to the slow song that I had _planned _to come on, along with the Clarkes, and past them, Mick and Joy.

I scanned the room, but couldn't find the newlywed couple anywhere.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Alfie asked me. I've been so focused on everyone else; I nearly forgot I was dancing with my boyfriend.

"Nothing beau" I replied before kissing his cheek.

After a few more songs played, I made my way up to the band, and grabbed the microphone from onstage.

"Attention everyone, it's time to cut the cake" I announced. I could see Patricia and Eddie walking up to the front, hand in hand.

"Where the heck have you two been" I whisper-shouted at the couple "this is YOUR wedding!"

"Oh come on Amber, you know dancing isn't really our thing." Patricia said, clearly not fazed by my anger.

"Besides" Eddie said, grabbing the knife from my hand "were here now, and that's what matters, right?"

I huffed and marched away to watch them cut the cake. I am genuinely happy for them, but I worked really hard to plan all this, and didn't want ANYONE messing it up. Even Alfie's been treading carefully around me the past few days. Everything MUST go according to plan.

Eddie's POV

Together, my _wife _(man, I'll never get tired of saying that!) and I cut the first slice of cake. Amber had roped us into agreeing to some of the more traditional aspects of a wedding. Heck, if Patricia and I had planned this whole affair alone, Amber may have passed out and not come to till' Christmas next year.

One of the customs I had no objections to was the bride and groom feeding each other the first bites of their wedding cake. We both grabbed forks, got a bite of cake , and entwined our arms so we could feed each other.

"Here you go Mrs. Miller" I said, giving Patricia the bite of cake, and looking into her eyes.

"For you, Mr. Miller."

She raised the forks to my lips, before swerving it at the last minute so I had a line of frosting across my cheek.

"You didn't." I said, trying to seem angry while a large grin appeared on my face.

"Oh, I do believe I did." Patricia laughed, a smirk dancing across her beautiful face "What are you going to do about it?"

"THIS" I shouted grabbing a handful of cake and throwing at her, and letting out a huge laugh.

"You're gonna get it now, Miller!" she fired back grabbing two handfuls and chucking them straight at me.

"Yeah? Well watch out Williamson!" I said, missing my target and sending multiple handfuls of cake into the crowd.

"Not a Williamson anymore, remember?"

Our food fight continued until the cake was split up between, me, Patricia, the walls, and some of our less-fortunate guests. Our friends _still_ stood at the front, smiling and laughing. I guess they're pretty used to food fights.

"Nice throw Eddie, I think you managed to hit Piper straight tin the face." Patricia said, coming up to me and wiping some frosting off my face.

"Well, it was a group effort" I replied cheekily, sliding my arm around her waist "I am sorry about your dress though."

"Don't be, I hated the stupid thing." She said shaking out the long skirt of the most un-Patricia-ish dress I've ever seen. The only reason she wore it was to make Amber happy.

Amber.

Uh-oh.

In the middle of the group, I see Amber, with her fists clenched, and eyes screwed shut as she took deep breaths.

"A-Amber, I know what you're gonna say but-"Patricia started off calmly, before Amber cut her off.

"JUST STOP!" She exclaimed loudly, before stomping into the kitchen, surprisingly quickly in her tall pink heels.

Patricia and I exchanged nervous glances and clasped hands as Amber came back in, wheeling a large cart with a hidden item on it.

"Just stop talking" she resumed, before pulling off the sheet and revealing a duplicate wedding cake "And _don't _mess this cake up!"

"Babe, why was their another cake?" Alfie asked.

"I am Amber Millington, wedding planner extraordinaire. How could I have _not _planned for another cake, knowing these two's history of throwing food at each other?"

We all began laughing, and I placed a short kiss on my wife's lips before cutting the first slice of cake. Well, the second first slice of cake.

Promptly after the first piece was cut, Amber snatched the knife out of my hands and handed it to Fabian.

"Just in case!" she said, before skipping off to join Alfie on the dance floor.

I grabbed two slices of cake, and joined Patricia off in the corner of the room.

"Well, Mrs. Miller, I think we've learned something today." I stated, sitting next to her and watching our guests on the dance floor.

"Yes" she said "never let Amber Millington plan your wedding."

"Really?" I smirked "I thought it was you're never too old for a good food fight."

**Well, that's it. I could totally see this happening, can't you? Anyway, I hope to keep updating frequently, but every day might not be a possibility for a while. I am gonna try to power write, and come up with some great ones though! Thanks for listening (uh, err, reading I mean.) Don't forget to prompt and review, I would love to hear from you! (I also apologize for my awful rhymes.)**


	4. Tiaras

**Hey guys, I love you all! Keep reviewing! And maybe some more prompts? The more ideas I have, the sooner I can update! Thanks, and enjoy!**

Eddie's POV

Today has been boring. I had absolutely nothing to do (okay, I may or may not have had a 5 page English essay to write , but come on, does anyone expect me to _actually _do it?)

Everyone was wrapped up in their own activities; Mara was researching a new article for the website, Fabian and Nina were seeing some Egyptian film off campus, and Alfie and Jerome were gathering materials for their latest prank. That only left Patricia, Joy, and I in the house, considering Amber was on one of her weekly shopping sprees.

I walked into the lounge to see Joy fiddling with the old VCR under the TV.

"Hey Joy, what's up?" I asked, flopping onto the couch.

"Just trying to get this stupid VCR to work, now I see why everyone switched to DVD's" She mumbled, sliding the tape into the ancient machine, and smacking it a couple times before the screen flashed to life.

"A-ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly, ushering me to move my legs so she could sit down.

"What is this anyway?" I said. So far all that popped up was a blurry blue screen with the date on the corner.

"Just some old video tapes of Patricia." She returned, leaning back in her seat nonchalantly.

Now I'm intrigued. Over the time we've been dating, Yacker's opened up to me a lot more. She's told me _some _stuff about her, that, _believe me_, no one would ever guess about Miss tough girl.

Suddenly, a large, empty stage appears on the screen. Off to the side there is a woman at a podium, microphone in hand. It's a little fuzzy, but I can scarcely make out the next announcement the woman says:

"Next In the 6-8 age division, we have Miss. Patricia!"

My jaw drops. P-Patricia? A pageant kid? I can hardly believe it!

Sure enough, out onto the stage walks out a young girl with red hair and blue-green eyes. She walked around the stage, with a large smile and a pink dress. She was really a cute little kid, but I still can't call her Patricia. It makes no sense. Even at around 8 years old, I can't see Patricia succumbing to the torture of _a pink frilly dress._

"Joy, have you always known about this about Patricia?" I asked, pausing the tape.

"Yeah, I found the tapes in year 7, and watched them. When she found out she was furious and-"

"-AND MADE YOU PROMISE TO KEEP IT A SECRET!"

Both Joy and I whirled around to see a fuming Patricia. Her eyes were livid, and switched between making contact with me and Joy.

"How could you?" She asked, her angry demeanor replaced by one of hurt.

"Patricia I-"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" she interrupted before storming up the stairs, and slamming her door so hard that the house seemed to shake.

"Oh my god, she's right, I'm a horrible friend, she _should _hate me, I" Joy started rather panicked, before she began to hyperventilate.

"Hey! Joy! JOY! Calm down, alright? You're not an awful friend, you're her best friend, remember?" I said. She's starting to freak me out. What am I supposed to do if she passes out!? I'm not a boy scout.

I sat Joy back down on the couch, since she had began pacing during the middle of her rant. I went into the kitchen and brought her a glass of water, which she drank in practically one gulp.

I kneeled down in front of her and said "I'll go talk to her, okay? You stay here."

She nodded her head gratefully before allowing it to fall into her hands. I feel kind of bad for her. After all the drama with Fabian…and Nina…and Mara, well she doesn't really have too many friends. Patricia tries to hang out with her a lot, and that means I've ended up spending more time with her. She really isn't _that _bad. Oh, I can worry about that later; first I need to deal with the task at hand.

I was off to slay the dragon. Or in this case reason with an angry Patricia Williamson.

Let's hope this knight can make it out alive.

Patricia's POV

I can't believe this. How could she? She knows how embarrassed I was of these tapes! And to show them to Eddie of all people! She couldn't find anyone else to reveal my deepest and darkest secret to? I'd rather she tell Victor!

I was sitting on my bed, squeezing the stress ball Eddie had bought me. He knows me so well. "He knows you even more now" I thought to myself. Frustration took over me, and I chucked the stress ball against the door.

Little did I know that Slimeball decided to open the door at that very moment.

"Ow" he exclaimed picking up the ball and walking over to my bed "I didn't give you this so you could throw it at me Yacker!"

"Well, doofus, you should have knocked first!" I spat angrily, snatching the stress ball from his hand and continuing to squeeze the life out of it.

"Okay." Eddie said, sliding down next to me and gently prying my hands off the ball "Maybe you should cool down before you figure out how to kill an inanimate object."

"Fine" I said. We both faced the wall, neither of us speaking. He was nervous. I could tell. I was somewhat angry, but mostly embarrassed. I hated pageants, but Mum always made me do them. Said it was my chance to be talented like Piper or something like that.

"You know Patricia, I don't care about you're being in pageants." He said, breaking the heavy silence that had settled in the room.

"Yeah? Well I do!" I shouted, before continuing; "It's so embarrassing. I looked like an idiot. It was one part of my past I hoped could stay hidden forever."

"You don't need to hide things from your friends. Or at the very least, me" Eddie replied gently, trying to calm me down.

"But it's awful. I hated it, and I got out of it, for, well, uh, that's a different story, but yeah. I decided to become the anti-pageant girl. I never wore dresses unless I absolutely had to, never wore pink, or acted in anyway like a girly-girl."

"So basically, the anti-Amber" Eddie said, trying to make me laugh. It worked

"Yeah, pretty much." I said softly, staring into my lap.

"Hey, without pageants, you would have never become the girl you are today." He said, wrapping me in his arms "And that would suck, because _you _are the girl I love. The girl who doesn't wear dresses, or pink, or acts in _anyway_ like a girly-girl."

"Thanks Eddie." I said hugging him back and resting my head on his shoulders. He always knew the perfect thing to say. It's like he knew all my insecurities, and how to erase them with just a few words and a simple comforting gesture.

"Don't mention it" he replied, breaking our embrace to give me a short, sweet kiss. "You know, Joy is really sorry. She felt so bad she gave herself a panic attack."

I laughed. "I know, she's my best friend, she's an idiot sometimes, but she'd never try to hurt me _on purpose."_

"Just make sure you tell her that, I don't want to take an unconscious Joy to the hospital." Eddie said, putting his arms behind his head and stretching.

"I'll go tell her right now." I assured him, standing up and starting towards the door.

"Hey wait a minute Yacker" Eddie said, standing up and catching my arm "What did you mean when you said the reason you got out of pageants was a diffrent story?"

"Well, for your information Slimeball, I _may _have punched one of the other girls and broke their nose. Bye!" I said the last part very quickly, before rushing down the hallway to find Joy, and avoid Eddie's questions. Knowing him, he'd find it amusing.

"W-wait! Patricia! Tell me more!" Eddie called out after me, chocked by his own laughter "Y-You just punched her right in the face? And broke her nose?! Weren't you, like six?"

"It's really not a big deal" I thought. She only had to wear a splint for like, eight weeks. Besides, even as a pageant kid, I was still the rebellious Patricia Williamson at heart. Oh, now the idiot I call my boyfriend couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

Note to self: Never tell Eddie about my cheerleading career.

**Okay so Patricia was probably never a pageant kid, or a cheerleader. But she may have a stress ball. It just kind of comes to me. I really like to include Joy, because honestly, I feel bad for her. So expect more Joy (no evil Joy, or mean Joy, just Patricia's friend Joy.) If you guys don't like that tell me. If you do, tell me. Just tell me stuff. I'd appreciate it. **


	5. Cheerleader

**Okay so I'm glad y'all liked the last one. And now, since a lot of you have requested it, I'm going to write about Patricia's cheerleading career. I have tons of ideas, and I'm hoping to have a lot of time to write later in the week. But now, I present Cheerleader.**

Eddie's POV

Patricia and I were having our weekly scary movie marathon. We had just finished The Exorcist, and are about to watch A Nightmare on Elm Street (I'll finally get to prove to Patricia its Freddie Krueger, not Eddie Kruger.)

After an intense game of rock paper scissors, Patricia ended up being the one to get the popcorn and soda from downstairs. I have been sitting alone in her room for over _5 minutes_ waiting for her to get back. Let's just say, I don't have the greatest attention span.

I saw a box peeking out from under Patricia's bed, and let's just say my curiosity got the best of me. I looked.

Inside there was a few old looking bracelets and lots of photos. I saw a few of younger Patricia, some with her parents, most with Piper. Looks like she had the parents who dressed their identical twins, well, identical. I saw a few pictures with her and Joy, and the rest of our housemates. But there was one that caught my eye.

It was Patricia, though she looked a bit younger. Wearing a cheerleading uniform. And smiling. My Yacker, being _happy _about wearing a cheerleading uniform? Just thinking about it made me burst out laughing. But it's true, delving further into the stacks of pictures, I saw more of cheerleader Patricia. And best of all, at the very bottom of the box were her pom-poms. She actually saved them!

"Okay, so I got popcorn, soda, and some of the leftover-" Patricia started walking into the room, before stopping in her tracks. "What are you doing?" She shouted as loudly as she could with the rest of our housemates sleeping in the building.

"Nothing." I said casually, before continuing to rifle through the box. Patricia bit her lip, probably holding in a scream, while walking over to me and setting the snacks down.

I know what you're thinking. You just got caught going through Patricia Williamson's stuff, why aren't you begging for mercy while groveling at her feet? You see, this time, I've got the upper hand. I'm positive Yacker doesn't want this getting out, and I can totally use that to my advantage. That's right, Eddie's got an evil plan.

"What did you find?" she asked nervously.

"Patricia, you never told me you were a member of the pep squad." I said teasingly, waving the pom-poms in her face, before she snatched them out of my hand.

"Eddie!" she shouted angrily, smacking me in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! Calm down Yacker, I won't tell anyone." I said. She visibly relaxed before saying;

"Thank god, you had me scared for a minute there Cockroach, I thought-."

"IF" I interrupted her mid-rant. She tensed up again.

"If what?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"If you act like a cheerleader for a _whole day_, outfit and all." I replied, before starting to laugh.

"What! NO! Not happening doofus, I wouldn't do that if you _paid me!" _she spat, bursting at the seams with anger.

"Okay, I'll just make sure to tape up this nice picture on the refrigerator tomorrow." I said casually, before grabbing the one where she was doing a high kick out of the box "I'm sure Jerome and Alfie would _love _to see this."

Patricia took several deep breaths; her eyes clenched shut, before opening them and giving me a defeated look.

"You know, most boyfriends wouldn't blackmail their girlfriends." She said pleadingly, a last attempt to get out of it.

"Oh Yacker" I said putting my arm around her shoulder "We aren't _most couples." _

Patricia gave a large huff before shrugging my arm off her shoulder and grabbing a fistful of popcorn, starting the DVD.

Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

Patricia's POV

I can't believe him. My idiot boyfriend is making dress up as a cheerleader! The only reason I cheered in the first place is because Amber said I couldn't make the team if I tried. I _had _to prove her wrong. I don't turn down a challenge. Besides, I quit before year eight even started.

I went to the back of my wardrobe and pulled out my old uniform. Let's pray it still fits.

It's red and gray, our school colors, and I haven't even tried it on since year seven.

Lucky for me, I could just get the zipper up. I then pulled my hair up into a typical cheerleader ponytail, and traded my favorite pair of combat boots for white sneakers, before grabbing my pom-poms and heading down the stairs.

I walked into the lounge and sat down at the table, avoiding all my housemates' glances. When I looked up , I could see everyone's jaw dropped. Well, except Eddie. He was smirking. Idiot. I'll get him for this.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Patricia." Jerome said seriously.

"Shut up Slimeball" I sneered.

"Ah-ah-ah Patricia" Eddie scolded "I don't think that's what a _nice, peppy, cheerleader_ would say."

I put on my best fake smile and said in the cheeriest voice I could muster "I'm just like, trying something new today"

"That's better." Eddie said, nodding at me before grabbing an apple from the center of the table.

"You know" Amber said "I think this is like, totally insulting."

With that, everyone burst out laughing before heading off to class.

***later that day***

We were in last period, which was a free period for most of us at Anubis house. I had made it through the day _so far_. I just tried to smile and not say anything unless I absolutley had to. It seemed to be working. But _of course_ that weasel I call my boyfriend would ruin it.

"Hey Patricia, I'm having a little trouble with my math homework" Eddie said, smirking. I immediately knew he was planning something "Maybe I need a little _encouragement."_

Of course. He's making me his personal cheerleader. I should have expected this…maybe this can be my opportunity for revenge.

After thinking for a moment I stood up and very loudly exclaimed "Eddie, Eddie he's our man, if he can't do it, everyone else can!"

Laughter echoed through the room as Eddie yanked me back down to my seat, and whispered angrily "What the heck are you doing?"

"Just cheering for you, I have some more if you'd like!" I said happily, while bouncing out of my seat. "Ready? OK! Give me an-"I stated before Eddie grabbed my arm and rushed out of the room, dragging me along with him.

"Okay, okay I get it. You can cut the whole cheerleader act." Eddie begged. Guess having a cheerleader as a girlfriend wasn't all it's cracked up to be.

"Finally" I exclaimed, throwing my pom-poms on the ground and stomping on them.

"I still can't believe you embarrassed me in front of everyone." Eddie said facing the wall and lightly banging his head against it, shoulders slumped.

"Oh come on" I said grabbing his shoulders and turning him around "This isn't the first time I've publicly embarrassed you, and it's definitely not the last."

Eddie groaned and shock his head before he grabbed my hand, slowing making our way back to the common room. "There is one thing you could do to make it up to me." He said cheekily.

"What?" I asked, letting out a large sigh.

"You could wear that outfit for the rest of the day." He whispered into my ear.

I looked down at my outfit. It never occurred to me that a seventh year cheer uniform would be a lot shorter and tighter than it was in seventh year.

"Perv" I said, slapping his hand and speeding up my pace, completely ignoring his pleads as he chased after me.

**Alright, that's it. Make sure to review! Sorry if the end was kind of stupid. In case I don't post again tomorrow, have a happy season 3 of HOA premiere day! Oh, and happy New Year too! Love you guys!**


	6. Appendix

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews, I love them! This sort of came to me and I was like, hey, I can turn this into a Peddie fanfiction! The downside was I had to research appendicitis, and oh my Anubis, it's awful. Anyway, enjoy!**

Eddie's POV

Dang it! Can't this stupid cab move any faster? I NEED to see my girlfriend! She's in the freaking hospital for god's sake, can't everyone else just use the road later! Yes! Maybe? Gah. I hate Liverpool.

I don't even know if she's alright. She had stayed home sick from school today, and when I got back she was gone. She was doing okay last night….

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey Yacker, You got-oh" I started to ask before I saw Patricia._

_She was laying on her bed, thermometer in her mouth, and a concerned Trudy leaning over her._

"_Oh hello dearie" Trudy said "I'm afraid Patricia isn't feeling well, poor dears got a fever"_

_I came over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She didn't look too bad, but I could tell she wasn't feeling a hundred percent right now._

"_I'll leave you two alone, but remember, no you-know-whating, Patricia may be contagious." Trudy scolded, pointing a finger at both of us before leaving the room._

"_You okay Yacker?" I asked, concerned._

"_I've been better Slimeball." She replied weakly._

"_Alright, alright, tell Doctor Eddie what hurts." I said a smirk on my face._

"_Doctor Eddie, that's a scary thought." She said thoughtfully, before shuddering and continuing "My stomach kind of hurts, that's all, it's not world war three or the Mayan apocalypse doofus, so don't look so concerned."_

"_If you're sure" I said, getting up from off the bed._

"_Sure, I'm sure" she said, trying to sound chipper "Now go to dinner, god knows you can't go 5 minutes without eating."_

_With that I left._

***Present***

The cab _finally _arrived at the hospital. I practically threw all the money I had in my pocket at the driver and ran inside.

I ran up to the main desk and asked, out of breath "Patricia Williamson?"

"Third floor hun" The woman responded "room 17"

With that I sprinted to the elevators and banged the button until the door opened. I hit the button labeled 3, and was on my way up. I paced back and forth; the man in the elevator with me had pressed himself into the corner, and looked at me as if I was insane.

When the door finally dinged and opened, I pushed myself through the throng of nurses to get to room 17. I swing open the door and there she is. I immediately rush to her side.

"Patricia, are you alright, I'm so sorry I-"I began, all in one breath, before she cut me off.

"Jeez Kruger, breathe, and you call me Yacker" she said, mumbling the last part "I'm alright, turns out my stomachache was actually appendicitis."

Patricia laid there, fiddling with the bracelet I had given her while I took everything in. From what I know about appendicitis, it is pretty common, but serious. I know she'll be okay, but that they'd have to perform surgery. I shuddered at the thought. The thought of someone cutting open my girlfriend _really _gives me the creeps.

"So when's the surgery" I asked, when I finally gained the nerve to.

"In around an hour." She said. She tried not to sound nervous, but the way she was twisting the bracelet gave her away. I could always tell what she was feeling. That gift was really a hole-in-one.

"That gives us plenty of time" I said comfortingly, taking her hand. I had an hour to distract her. Challenge accepted.

For the next hour we talked about (or really cracked jokes) about our housemates, played rock paper scissors, kissed, people watched, kissed, broke a few plates, played go fish and, oh yeah, kissed.

Soon the hour came to an end and a woman in a lab coat came to the door, holding a pouch to put into the IV connected to Patricia's arm.

"Hello Miss Williamson, I'm Janet, the anesthesiologist. I have your dosage. As soon as it takes affect we will begin your operation." She said, standing at the foot of Patricia's bed.

"Alright" Patricia said softly. The woman replaced the IV bag and then left the room, but not before saying.

"The nurses will take you to the operating room in about 5 minutes."

As soon as the door shut quietly behind her, I grabbed Patricia's hand.

"Eddie" She said, her voice trembling "I-I'm scared."

I hugged her close and whispered into her ear "Shhhhh, you'll be fine Yacker."

"How do you know?" she asked pulling out of our embrace.

"I just do." I said confidently. Only one of us could be scared right now.

Soon the anesthesia began to take effect, and Patricia's eyes began to droop shut. She also became a little; well the best way to put it would be loopy.

"Eddie." She said, fighting to stay awake "If I don't come back, I want you to tell everyone in the house that I loved them, even though they are the most annoying people I've ever met. Oh except Victor, I want you to tell him that he can take his precious pin and shove it right up his-"

"Okay" I had to interrupt her mindless babbling at this point "Yacker, _I get it_."

We were then interrupted by the two nurses that came to wheel Patricia away.

"Bye Weasel" she managed to say, before she fell into a deep sleep.

"Bye Yacker." I said softly to myself. I slowly sat down in the chair, left alone with only my worries and a half eaten package of Jell-O. "Oh well" I thought, digging into the Jell-O and trying to keep my thought's away from my sick girlfriend. Aw, screw it. I then devoted the next hour to thoughts to Patricia.

Patricia's POV

Ugh. I feel _awful. _I opened my eyes to see an anxious Eddie leaning over my bed.

"Patricia!" He shouted, giving me a big hug.

"Ow" I exclaimed in pain.

"What, what is it, what's wrong? Should I get the doctor?" I stopped him before he could scream for help.

"No, Doofus, I have stitches remember? So watch it!" I spat.

He sat down, looking a combination of relived, embarrassed and ashamed. "Sorry" I heard him mumble under his breath.

Eddie looked at me thoughtfully, while I pulled up my hospital gown from under the blankets I was covered in to examine the scar on my stomach.

"Cool" Eddie said "battle scar."

I laughed and Eddie did as well. Soon our laughter subsided and Eddie grabbed my hand, tracing circles on it with his thumb as he began to speak:

"_I am _really glad you're okay Yacker. I was worried."

"I know" I said simply. "And thanks."

"Anytime" he said, leaning back in his chair. A comfortable silence filled the room before he asked:

"Hey, what did they do with your appendix anyway?"

"I don't know, why?" I questioned.

"Don't you think it would be cool if they let you take it home in a jar?!" He exclaimed excitedly.

I was temporarily shocked, and permanently disgusted. This is my _boyfriend_?

"That's disgusting Slimeball!" I shouted. He started to laugh, so to shut him up, I did the only logical thing possible. I kicked over the chair he was leaning back in. Now he was the one looking shocked.

"That's what you get, Cockroach" I said gasping between my fits of laughter.

"You're just lucky you're cute and injured." He said through bared teeth, standing up and sliding into the bed next to me.

"If it makes you feel better, if they give me my appendix in a jar, I'll give it to you for valentine's day." I said, patting his hand.

And to my complete and utter mortification, he looked pleased.

**IMPORTANT A/N: As most of you know, and if you don't **_**SPOILER ALERT**_** Peddie has broken up. Now I want y'all to know that I plan on continuing with these one-shots as Peddie. I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like that, but I still believe in Peddie. Besides, neither of them seemed that happy about the breakup. SO HAVE FAITH MY LOVELY READERS. And review too.**


	7. Coat Rack

**Hi there! So I'm glad you all liked the last one, and that you still have faith in Peddie. And I'm glad, because do you know what day it is today? It's Peddie one-shot day! YAY! So not only did I get to write a Peddie one-shot, I'll get to read some new, awesome ones as well. BEST. DAY. EVER. Hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing, I love it.**

Neither Patricia nor Eddie had ever been so happy that their friend was sick.

I mean, of course they felt bad for the guy, but since Fabian had the flu and had to stay at the nurse's office overnight, Patricia and Eddies movie marathon could last until the wee hours of the morning without having one of their roommates complaining every five minutes.

The couple had arranged a meeting time (10:53, when Victor _actually _went to bed) and everything was set up for a nice, calm, drama-free evening.

Like that is even possible. I mean this is _Patricia and Eddie_ we're talking about. Nice, calm and drama-free are pretty much their complete opposites. How could anything ever go according to plan?

Eddie's POV

Popcorn? Check. Soda? Check. Blanket? Check. That's everything. Today it was my turn to set up Patricia and mines movie night. I looked over at my computer to see the time. 10:54. Where was she? Did Victor catch her?

Before I could ponder the subject more, a soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I crossed the room and opened the door. There stood Patricia, holding her phone and a pillow. I ushered her in and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Yacker, you ready?" I asked sitting down on my bed and motioning for her to join me, which she did.

"Yeah Slimeball, I'm surprised you got everything." She said, sounding genuinely impressed.

"Oh Yacker, I'm hurt." I said over dramatically, putting a hand over my heart "Have a little faith."

"Oh quit it" She said, smacking my arm "Just start the movie"

Uh-oh. I sat there for a moment, not moving. I _knew _I forgot something.

"Uhhhhhh Patricia." I said nervously. I was in for it this time.

"What?" She asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Now, I don't want you to freak out or anything." I said, standing up and walking to the other side of the room. I'd be safer with a little distance between us. "But I _may_ have forgotten the movies."

"WHAT" She exclaimed, eliminating the distance between us in a few strides "Doofus, It's a _movie night, _MOVIE! How could you forget to get the movies, it's in the name for god's sake!"

"L-look, I'm sorry, I-I'll get some from…..the common room? Yeah, the common room! Someone always leaves a DVD in there, I'll go get it, okay?" I stuttered, backing up towards the door, trying to calm down my angry girlfriend. She let out a large huff before sitting back on my bed and crossing her arms, giving me a death glare.

"I-I love you?" I finished, trying to get her forgiveness.

All I got in return was another furious glare that sent me bolting out of the room.

Patricia's POV

Idiot. How could he not get the movies when were having a MOVIE NIGHT?! I repeat, idiot. Knowing Eddie, he'll take 20 minutes to get the DVD's, because he'll stop for a snack. Why must the kitchen be right next to the common room? Oh well, maybe I can use that to my advantage.

Now, how can I scare that lovely, idiotic boyfriend of mine…hahaha, perfect.

I waited until I heard the sound of dishes clattering into the sink before I began my evil scheme. I lay down in the middle of the room, with my eyes closed. I'm pretty good at playing dead, so convincing Eddie should be no problem.

I heard the door open and Eddie said "Okay Yacker, I got the- Yacker?"

When Eddie's Eyes fell upon me, he dropped the stack of DVD's and crouched down by me.

"Yacker? YACKER! PATRICIA! Get up!" He started to shake me and It took all the self restraint I had not to crack up then and there.

When he leaned in to check my pulse, I made my move. I opened my eyes, and shouted "BOO", right into the ear that was positioned over my head.

Eddie shot up and scrambled backwards, hitting the wall and knocking over a shelf…that knocked over a coat stand…that went flying through the window, shattering it.

Glass flew all over the room, and I covered my face to protect myself from the incoming shards.

"EDDIE" I yelled at the same time he yelled "PATRICIA!" An argument was brewing, but before it could start, we heard loud, clunky footsteps upstairs.

Identical looks of panic crossed our faces as we both stated "Victor."

I stood up hurriedly and asked nervously "What are we gonna do, we'll be in loads more trouble if Victor catches me here!"

"Uh I don't know. Hide?" He answered, still dazed from the thought that I was unconscious.

"Where, smart one?" I spat. I could hear Victor pounding down the stairs.

"The-The closet." He said, grabbing my shoulders and steering me around the glass to the wardrobe by the wall. I quickly scrambled in, and Eddie shut the door behind me just seconds before Victor burst into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" He boomed. I pressed my ear closer to the door to hear the rest of the conversation. "You. Boy. Explain."

Now it's time for Eddie to use his weasel-ish charm.

"You see Victor, I was going to the bathroom, but, clumsy me, I walked into the coat rack, which well, tipped over. I think you can figure out the rest." He said, lying pretty well considering he had been put on the spot.

"Yes, well." Victor replied, clearing his throat "You will pay for this!"

"You can just call my Dad about this one. You've got him on speed dial anyway." Eddie said cockily.

"You're just lucky I don't keep a spare toothbrush in my dressing gown Mr. Miller!" Victor said, before storming out of the room. When I was positive he was upstairs I crawled out of the wardrobe.

"That went better than expected!" I said, chipper. All Eddie did in response was give me a glare of anger and disbelief.

"This is all you're fault you know." He said through clenched teeth.

"Not true" I fired back "If you hadn't been an idiot and forgot the movies, then I wouldn't have had the need to prank you, and then you wouldn't have gotten scared and knocked the coat rack through the window"

"Really?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Okay, so this may _technically _be my fault, but you annoyed me, I annoyed you, now were even." I said, trying to end this conversation.

"EVEN." He shouted "You broke my window, I'm gonna be cold all night, and then get sick and end up in the infirmary with Fabian, and _then _you'll be sorry."

"Okay, Okay" I sighed wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sorry, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll keep you warm."

I snuggled into him some more. Considering I don't let us do the whole coupley, touchy-feely, affectionate stuff he likes often, this should be able to wear him down pretty quick. I felt his tense muscles relax and he gave into the embrace.

"Fine." He mumbled into my ear "But I'm still mad at you."

I pulled him over to the bed and laid my head on his chest.

"If you need to be mad at someone, be mad at the person that bought you that coat rack. Who buys a teenage boy a _coat rack?_

"For your information, my dad bought it for me." He stated matter-of-factly, which caused me to burst out laughing, and Eddie to get all defensive;

"Hey, we have that awkward father son relationship where it's like, hello son, happy birthday, here's a coat rack." He said, imitating sweeties voice on the last part.

That only sent me spiraling into another fit of laughter as Eddie huffed and got the movies from the side table. After one look at them he hung his head and let out a groan. I grabbed the set from his hand and shouted:

"Awesome, you got me and Joy's rom-com box set!"

He let out another groan and put the first DVD in, before leaning back and pulling me into him once more.

"If I'm watching _this_" he said, shuddering "Then you're not going anywhere."

"Fine with me" I said, popping open a soda can and taking a large swig "But just so you know, I only watch them to make fun of their sappiness."

I saw Eddie let out a huge grin, and thus began our wonderful evening of making fun of other couples cliché moments and trying to ignore our own.

**That's it. Hope you like it. Thanks again and please review. Tell me what you think….about the one-shot or season three. Seriously, the only person I can talk to about HOA is my mom. And when I told her Peddie broke up, and she said "What's Peddie." Excuse me, how are we related. Anyway bye, and happy Peddie one shot day! Kisses! (Well, actually hugs, because I don't kiss people I met on the internet!)**


	8. Genetics

**So this is awkward. It's been a while, I know, and I'm sorry. I am really busy (in 3 shows at the moment) so it's hard to find time to write. But I still love you guys, keep reviewing and prompting, and I may be more motivated to update sooner.**

Patricia's POV

My pencil kept a steady beat as it hit the paper on my desk repeatedly. No, not just a piece of paper, a packet. A whole FREAKING PACKET on genetics. Sweetie must hate us all more than usual today. Except slimeball. He just feels an unusual amount of grumpiness towards him.

Speaking of slimeball, it was 5 minutes after class started, and he casually waltzed into the room, sitting at the lab table on the opposite side of the room. When Sweetie assigned seats, he said something about not wanting the two "bad influences" in the same hemisphere, let alone same side of the classroom.

"Attention students" Sweetie announced, and edge in his voice "You and your partner will be having a baby!"

A shocked silence filled the room as looks of panic and horror crossed all of our faces. I think the teachers at this school have actually lost their minds. Literally. No brains in their heads.

"No, not like _that _you dirty minded youth." He hastily explained "Genetics children, punnentt squares, does this ring any bells?" He questioned, but after seeing the blank looks on our faces, he gave a defeated sigh and finished "Just work on this packet with a partner of the opposite gender."

The usual chatter filled the room as everyone paired themselves off. Out of the corner, I could Joy and Nina flanking Fabian. Awkward.

Eddie plopped down in the seat next to mine, and snatched the packet off the table. He scanned the first page before swiping the pencil out of my hand and drawing the familiar two-by-two square.

"So let's see, our daughter will be blonde, like me, because blonde hair is dominant over red." Eddie said not even looking up from the paper.

"Wait a minute, how do you know our hypothetical baby is a girl?" I questioned, tapping his shoulder to get him to look at me.

"I just know, babe" He said cockily "but we can flip a coin to find out, heads it's a girl, tails it's a boy."

"Fine" I huffed, snatching the coin out of his hand and tossing it up in the air.

Eddie lets out a laugh and writes down the results on the paper, while I grumble some unmentionable phrases under my breath.

Throughout the rest of the class, we went through the packet figuring out the different traits our kid would have. Eddie's blonde hair and my blue green eyes. She'd be tall, with small ears and big eyes, and a round face. After we figured out all of the features we had to draw her.

"Give me the pencil." I said grabbing it from his hand and sketching out a small face.

"What the heck Yacker!" exclaimed Eddie, shocked.

"If I let you draw this kid, your dad may mistake it for a rabid squirrel baby." I said, tuning out the rest of his protests and focusing on my drawing.

"It would not look like a rabid squirrel baby." He stated confidently, until he finished under his breath "Maybe just a deformed squirrel baby."

After 10 minutes of drawing (and letting my 17 year old boyfriend color in our science project with crayon) we were finally finished. I turned the packet to the front and placed it down confidently on the table.

"Nice job Yacker." Eddie said, getting up and placing our work on his father's desk, then returning to the seat next to me.

"We work well together slimeball." I said, bumping my shoulder against his, before he laced our fingers together under the lab table.

"Yeah, we would make a pretty cute kid." He sighed happily.

"That's not what I meant you pervert." I said angrily, swatting his hand I was formerly holding

The bell let out a shrill ring, and we all started to gather our books and slowly file out of the classroom.

"Oh come on Patricia." He said, exasperated "With two people as good looking as us, how could our kid not be fantastic. I bet she'd be sarcastic like you too."

"Eddie, this baby is not real. It was made up in science class. We didn't actually have a kid. Do you understand me? NOT. REAL." I said trying to sway my mule headed boyfriend.

"I know but-"He started, before I interrupted.

"No buts, I'm right. Now why don't we see if our good looks can get us through algebra?"

"Very funny." He said sarcastically, grabbing my hand and maneuvering us between the crowds trying to rush to class.

We sat down in our seats and I immediately began copying down the homework problems. I look over at Eddie to see him a million miles away.

"Eddie? I questioned, laying a hand on his shoulder to shock him out of his daze "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" He replied shortly, leaning over his paper and beginning to copy the problems. He got about halfway done before he stopped and leaned into my ear to ask:

"What would you name our daughter?"

"EDDIE!" I shouted, causing him to snap his eyes back to the board and finish copying the I finished, I began the homework, but my thoughts could not help but drift to the question he had imposed.

**Okay, I know it's short. And not my best work. I feel bad, but I really wanted to update for you guys. And I have a little **_**oc contest**_** to do. So what I need is one **_**boy**_** oc to be a match for Joy. I don't need his whole history, but **_**looks, name, age**_**, and **_**personality **_**would be great. The first time I'll introduce him will be at a school dance, so his **_**outfit **_**could be included as well. If you'd also like to include a **_**theme **_**for the dance, I may choose one of those as well, but the theme and oc will not have to be from the same person. And the oc may be used in future one shots as well. The sooner you send em' in, the sooner I'll update, so review my lovelies!**


	9. Furniture

**So first off I want to say thank you to my reviwers/followers/favoriters! You guys motivated me to write this even more. Secondly, this chapter will not contain the oc I asked for last chapter, I thought I'd give you guys a few more days to think, and you'd better, because the one from ****Pretty Little Liars always WIN**** is EPIC. Seriously, you have to beat that. Thirdly, this is a pretty random one-shot, that came to me while I was at a furniture store. And fourthly, well nothing, four is just my favorite number.**

Eddie's POV

I glanced out the window, to see the familiar store logo fill up my vision. Patricia and I drove about half an hour outside of London to reach this fancy- schmancy furniture store Joy was raving about. You see, Yacker finally agreed to move into my apartment (which she insists is called a flat) in London, but after I gave her the grand tour, she exclaimed with disgust that if she was going to live here, we'd need to do a serious "renovation."

But this so called "renovation" involved throwing out all of my best stuff (or as she calls it, junk) and replacing it with items that looked as if they came directly from a decorating magazine I was shocked to know Patricia owned.

"We're here" She said climbing out of the right side of the car (which I'll NEVER get used to) and began walking towards the building, me right by her side.

We stepped out of the cold English chill and into the warm store. Not a store. A warehouse. This is going to be the most painful shopping trip ever.

"If you think this is bad, just imagine how Alfie felt going house shopping with Amber." Patricia stated nonchalantly, reading my thoughts.

"What-you-uh-HOW?" I questioned shockingly. Am I dating a physic?

"I'm not a physcic, Slimeball" She said, beginning to walk through one of the numerous furniture filled aisles.

"I-"I started, before dropping the subject. Some questions are better left unasked.

We walked around for a few more minutes, examining several different couches that looked exactly the same, in my opinion, before a sleazy looking male salesclerk approached us.

"Hey babe, my name's Carl, you need any help?" He asked MY girlfriend, coming a little closer to her than I was comfortable with.

"Uh, no thanks, we're fine." She responded, lacing her fingers through mine, and pecking my check. I gave a proud smile as the clerk walked away looking defeated.

We picked up where we left off, as Patricia said:

"I know I call you a Slimeball, but did you see that guy? I wonder how many containers of hair gel he goes through a week."

I roared with laughter as we trekked through the numerous aisles, writing down the names of things we (and by we, I mean Patricia, liked) and then continuing on through the store.

After about an hour we picked out a good amount of things. A kitchen table and chairs, A big couch perfect for movie watching, and a desk and chair for Patricia to work at (She's in her last year of law school now, who knew her arguing skills could be so handy!) The only other things we needed were a bed and some chairs for the living room.

Eventually we stumbled upon a store room full of chairs, where one struck both of our fancies;

It was fairy large and circular, with a rim surrounding almost all of the sides. It was extremely comfortable, and a sleek red color. And best of all…..

It spins.

"Woooohooooo, Faster Yacker, Faster!" I shouted in glee, as I spun around in the swivel chair Patricia was pushing.

"Eddie, you're acting like a five year old!" She said, laughing, and continuing to push the chair around. We were having a ball until:

"HEY" sleazy Carl shouts "You can't do that here!"

After sharing a glance we bolted out of the room and took cover behind a stack of headboards, in order to avoid the wrath of Carl.

After a few minutes of holding in laughter we ventured out of our hiding spot to find the last item on our list; a bed.

The store had a long aisle filled with beds of all shapes and sizes; twin, queen, king, rectangular, circular, and yes, even heart shaped….how cliché is that?

Finally after 45 minutes of looking and discussing (which usually went like this: "How about this one?" "No.") Patricia _finally _found one that she liked. At this point, I could care less. The sooner we get this bed, the sooner I can _sleep. _Shopping is exhausting.

It had pillows going around all the sides, and was large and rectangular, and the soft, comfortable mattress was only about a foot from the ground, making it seem like the pillow forts I'd used to make as kid. Well, except this one won't collapse on my head.

"It's perfect!" Patricia practically squealed, contented with her find.

"Yeah" I said, slipping an arm around her waist and coming close enough to whisper in her ear "We are gonna have a lot of fun in that bed"

"Who said we have to wait?" She whispered back. I was completely shocked, and the look on my face surely showed it. Before I could ask, she broke out my embrace and started jumping on the bed, letting out a fit of laughter at my expense.

"SEE!" She shouted, ignoring the incredulous looks the other customers gave her "This is fun!"

"Who's the five year old now?" I replied, watching her fly into the air, a stupid smirk on her face.

"Come on, let's go buy it!" She said, hopping off the bed and racing towards the check out, gliding across the marble floors, shoes in hand.

"Hey, wait up!" I said chasing after her, and nearly running into several other shoppers, who probably thought we were mental.

And as Patricia skidded to a halt near the counter, giving the 75 year old blue haired saleswoman a fist bump, I realized they were probably right. But hey, normal's no fun!

**Alright, that's it! Don't forget to review, and send an oc/theme! He will be featured in the next chapter called ****awkward dates. ****Since I don't know when I'll be able to update again (hopefully by next Saturday!) I thought I'd give y'all a sneak peek….**

It was the day of the dance. Yes, Amber has planned _another _dance. That girl needs to find a hobby besides torturing her peers. The only positive thing about this is I get to go with my _girlfriend_ to the dance. Who's no longer a tin can standing in front of a tank? This guy!

I made my way up to the steps to Patricia's room, trying to find out what color her dress is. Now _I _don't care, but earlier today Amber threatened to stab me with her shoes unless my tie matched Patricia's dress. Of course I'm going, have you seen those girls' shoes? They're so pointy!

I knocked on the door quickly for walking in and saying;

"Hey Yacker, what colors your dress, please tell me or Amber may- oh."

**Excited yet? Anyways, hope you liked it! And to sibunaanubisbackwards, I hope your birthday was awesome!**


	10. Clowns

**Yes, I am alive! Sorry for the delay, but school and rehearsal have kept me busy pretty much 24/7. I want to keep writing, but I can make no promises on my updating schedule, but I will not abandon this story. Hopefully after my shows are over (and Peddie gets back together!) I'll get my writing mojo back. Thanks to the reviews, followers, and favoriters who have stuck by me! Love y'all! PS. This was the first prompt I ever got, and I thought it only right to do this one first…..or, you know, eventually.**

Patricia's POV

Soft, puffy clouds rolled through the sky as Slimeball and I made our way through the Liverpool county fair. Wrappers and bottles littered the ground, and the smell of cotton candy was the scent most present.

Of course that may be because my lovely, well mannered, boyfriend had a face full of it.

"Mmmmffffccccirrrrrrcfffffmmm m" was the garbled phrase that made its way out of Eddie's sugar coated lips. And face. And hands.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak pig!" I exclaimed, knocking the treat from his hands. He returned that with a gaze of shock, before going back to his to-cool-to-care physique.

"Awww come on Yacker, It's a fair, lighten up a bit!" he said, slinging his arm around my shoulders, which I promptly shook off.

"Look I'm sorry, let's just enjoy the day!" He said brightly, grabbing my hand and dragging me closer to the center of the fair grounds.

I mutter a few incoherent words darkly under my breath. Fair's always made me edgy, especially one's with a circus. You never know when you'll see one of those evil creatures around, stalking there prey.

Now this completely rational fear is not entirely to be blamed on me. Its Pipers fault. It got her. Which hurt me. And I've been afraid ever since.

Eddie pulled me into the big topped tent, and together we mounted the stairs to the top of the bleachers. We scooted in at the top row, myself at the end and Eddie directly next to me.

"This is gonna be great!" He whispered excitedly as the lights dimmed.

"Yeah" I said, much less enthusiastically "Great."

The minutes passed slowly, as each act performed an array of talents. Sword jugglers, fire eaters. Big whoop. Bet none of them have fought an ancient Egyptian spirit.

Suddenly, my biggest fear burst into the center circle.

No, not a lion.

A clown.

With it's painted on smile and cheery personality, it was the subject of my most awful nightmares in the flesh. That big red nose inching towards me, and before I know it, I've got a knife in my gut as the clowns pack into their little car and drive away leaving me to rot.

Lost in my delusional thoughts, I didn't notice some of the performers sneaking there way into the audience.

And I most definitely did not notice the short little devil inching his way up to me. And laying his hand on my shoulder.

As soon as my brain registered the familiar face paint, my body unconsciously took action against my could be murder.

So you know what I did. I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

Gasps filled the crowd, but soon after laughter ensued.

Not that I could hear it, by the time the audience had realized what happened, I had long since clattered down the steps and out the flap of the tent.

Eddie's POV

Dang. That's really all I could think as Patricia severely decreased the chances of that clown having children.

Of course then I realized that as the epic boyfriend I am, I should probably follow her.

After being with Patricia for almost 6 months now, I was bound to pick up on a few things, most of which I can list, here:

When she's defensive about something you call her out on, it's true

Black isn't her favorite color, purple is, though she thinks it's to girly to admit

She actually finds my jokes quite hilarious (at least I hope…)

She has the weirdest fears known to man

Number four is the most important. As a girl with a fear of feet, and love, I shouldn't even be surprised that she has a fear of clowns. But come on, I am personally proud I helped her conquer a fear of love (thank you very much). Clowns shouldn't be too much harder. I'm still working on the feet though.

I scan the field, glancing around the various games and venders scattered sporadically around the area. Just past the cotton candy stand, I recognize a familiar wisp of red hair.

I jog through the crowd, trying to avoid crashing into as many people as humanly possible. I just barely squeezed around an old couple, holding hands and leaning in for a smooch. But old folks PDA. That's just wrong.

"Hey" I said softly, approaching the panicked girl, whose head was down and hands wringing in worry. I took her hands in mine, and she looked up at me, before quickly looking back down.

"Sorry" I heard her exhale, between short, frequent breaths.

"Its okay" I said, helping her in the only way I knew how: hugging. What can I say? Mom's a hugger.

I repeated that phrase several times, before she broke away from me and started her explanation.

"When I was around seven, me and Piper were at a fair just like this. We sat on a bench for a while, just watching and talking, but before long we got into an argument. She ran off, and I followed her soon after. I found her passed out in the circus tent. Surrounded by clowns. Although it was just her anemia acting up, my seven year old brain thought they'd killed my sister. And to this day, I still can't shake the feeling."

I put a hand on her back, rubbing slow circles, trying to think of a way to respond to my girlfriend's personal horror story. The only thing that seemed appropriate was to respond with one of my own;

"When I was 12, I got locked in a haunted house over night. They still give me the creeps."

I threw in a shudder, elicited a laugh out of Yacker, and a proud smile from myself.

"Looks like we both had some pretty messed up childhood memories." She said, laughing. Hand in hand, we began walking towards the far corner of the fair.

"Yeah, that's what makes us perfect for each other." I said, shooting her a grin.

"Oh, too cliché" She said, with fake disgust, before thoughtfully questioning "maybe we can find a haunted house around here somewhere?"

I visibly paled at her question, or at least I assume I did, because my GIRLFRIEND burst into another fit of laughter at my distress.

Suddenly, a new idea popped into my head, and I sent Yacker a smirk, asking:

"Maybe we can handle one more cliché act for the day?"

I nodded my head towards an unoccupied photo booth. Patricia had a goofy grin on her face, and I'm sure I did as well.

"Race ya'" She shouted, sprinting remarkably fast to our sly make-out spot.

And chasing after her, I realized that there are some advantages to being cliché.

**Done! So what did you think? Tell me below. And don't forget to prompt, it helps me go faster. Any thoughts on HOA? Anyone else seriously annoyed by the Keddie-Peddie love triangle. I AM! There is no triangle. It is a line over here and a kt point allllllllllllllllllllll the way over there. Thanks for reading fanfictionites!**


	11. Poison Ivy

**Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews, and HOA thoughts. You guys are my people….no one else understands my Peddie feelings. And it's Peddie one shot week, I was too excited to wait, so I decided to post today. Now without further ado, I give you "Poison Ivy"**

Eddie's POV

It was a pleasant fall day, the trees full of brightly colored leaves, which also lay upon the ground. Sun rays broke through the canopy of trees, and laughter echoed throughout the woods.

Though laughing isn't what I feel like doing. Though Yacker seems to be doing it for me.

My genius father decided to have a school retreat. And by retreat, he means making sleep outside in the woods for a night and "bond". I'd prefer him to just line us up in the hall, and pelt us with tennis balls.

But no, it was nearly 5 o'clock, and I was collapsed in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by parts of the Anubis boys' tent. Though I didn't seem to be doing the worst, because Fabian was still trying( and failing) to put our temporary shelter together, all while keeping his cool in front of a laughing Nina.

"I-I g-got this. B-been camping l-loads of times." Fabian stuttered, trying to bend a rod to fit into a peg.

"Whatever you say Fabes." Nina said, joining the rest of the girls around the fire pit.

"Oh I give up!" Alfie exclaimed, collapsing dramatically on the ground "Why don't we just sleep under the stars for a night?"

"Beau!" Amber shouted, annoyingly loud "All the mosquitoes! That would be completely terrible for my complexion."

"Move over boys." Patricia said, pushing us a side, and beginning to work on the tent "This is a job for someone with half a brain."

Ten minutes later, one tent was put together, which Amber promptly filled with all of her bags, simply stating:

"These are _designer."_

After giving Jerome and Fabian a lesson in tent-building-101, the last tent had been built successfully.

Of course, now we had a dilemma. Ten people. One tent.

"Guess were all gonna be even closer after tonight." Patricia said smartly, earning a groan from the entire group.

"Let's not worry about it now guys. We've got a whole night to spend together. "I groaned again at that, but seeing I was the only one not in the bonding mood, I coughed embarrassingly and received a glare from everyone else. Yeesh, tough crowd.

Soon after my awkward slip-up, Fabian split us all up to get supplies. Yacker and I were on firewood duty, oh joy.

Together, we silently ventured further into the forest, searching for stray branches and twigs.

After who knows how long, we had a decent amount of kindling, and the sun had begun to set. I looked past the falling ball of fire, and towards my Yacker…..

Patricia's POV

Ugh. It's late, it's cold, and I am just plain tired. Weasel and I had been scouring the forest for almost half and hour and I have more splinters now than I've had my entire life.

I shivered. Why in the world did I think shorts and a tank top would be appropriate for a night in the woods? I turned my head, and saw Eddie staring at me.

"Close your mouth doofus, you'll catch flies." I said with a smirk.

"You just look-"he started, before fading slightly read and clearing his throat "Cold, y-yeah you look cold."

"Well, it's my stupid clothes, or lack-there-of." I said gesturing to my nearly bare legs and arms.

"That is definitely not stupid." He said with a goofy grin, eyes scanning my body, well until I slapped him that is.

"Not the point!" I spat out angrily.

"Jeez Yacker." He said, exasperated "Take my jacket."

I took, the familiar warm leather material from his hands, and slipped over my shoulders, savoring the warmth.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking towards him. He seemed a little cold with bare arms, but come on, tough guy will live. Besides at this point in time he was actually smarter than me. He wore full length jeans.

He put his arms around me and leaned in closer, for "heat" he mentioned while doing so.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, each of us shivering occasionally and scooting in closer. After the comfortable silence had descended for a few minutes, Eddie said:

"I was going to say you look beautiful, but I didn't know if that was to _cliché."_

"I think I can deal with it, because of the compliment." I said, laughing softly, and leaning in for a kiss.

Our lips met and the familiar fireworks burst. I tangled my hands into his short blonde hair as he pulled me closer. Then I lost my balance and tumbled backward off the log we were sitting on, bringing Eddie with me.

We fell into a patch of leaves, and both burst out laughing, before Eddie said "not ideal…..but this works" and resumed our outdoorsy make out session.

Something was off though, the fireworks were still there but some sort of _itching _feeling was begging to overcome it.

We broke away, and I said "Do you feel….?" And that's when I noticed it. The familiar green, three-petatled leaf. Poison Ivy.

I scrambled up, yanking Eddie with me. He seemed confused for a minute, before the itching sensation caught up with him, and his face paled with realization.

We made our way back to camp, painfully ignoring the ivy-based-itch, and dropping the wood down before joining our housemates in the tent, scratching the night away.

In retrospect, neither of us was very smart that day. Did you know poison ivy was contagious? Because Eddie and I sure didn't. Though I guess, in some sick twisted way, Sweetie's plan did work out. Because our house really did some serious bonding that trip.

In the Infirmary.

Over the largest case of poison ivy in Liverpool history.

**Okay then. Done. Hope you like it, sorry if you don't! Don't forget to review, prompt, favorite, and follow. Like I said last chapter, I'll be REALLY busy the next few weeks, so I may or may not post again. Don't fear my lovelies, for I have lots of plans for this story. Lots. (Is this where I do my evil laugh now?) Anyway, goodbye fanfictioneers!**


	12. Eyeliner

**Hello again! Thanks for the lovely reviews, and to Grace, I'm glad you liked the part about Mr. Sweet lining them up in the hall, and pelting them with tennis balls. Let's just say, I was drawing from personal experience. All of you guys are so sweet, I just love it. After an awful day at school, you guys cheer me up! So I hope y'all enjoy this one too.**

Patricia's POV

Ughhhh. Mondays. There is no other day half as villainous and exhausting than a Monday. This is why I'm sitting in the bathroom, at 6 o'clock in the morning, putting on make-up so I don't look like a zombie. You never know, Alfie might attack me.

At least I _was_ putting on makeup until slimeball stumbled into the room, eyes half shut, and hair tousled by sleep. He looked kind of cute, not that I'd ever say that out loud. The boy already has an ego bigger than the London eye. I set down my hairbrush, and turned to give him a confused glance.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I practically shouted, which caused him to jolt, and give me an eye-lidded glare.

"Morning to you too, sunshine." He said sarcastically, plopping down on the cool tile floor. "And if you must know, your blow-dryer woke me up."

I never really thought about that. Joy mentioned something about a year's supply of ear plugs for the rest of the girls….oh, whatever.

"Well sorry slimeball, but a girls got to do what a girls got to do." With that I turned back to the mirror, and grabbed a black eyeliner pen from the counter.

As I traced the thick black lines around the outside of my eyes, Eddie came closer, watching my every move, and shuddering with realization.

"How do girls do that? I mean god! It's like shoving a pen in your eye." He said, with a look of horror and disgust.

"No it's not!" I said defensively, before standing up and taking his hand in mine. Lightly, I drew a lighting bolt on his hand, and said "see?"

"A hand is one thing!" He said smartly, removing his wrist from my grasp. "But an _eye! _That's a while different story!"

"So" I started stepping closer, and looking up into his eyes, feeling determined. He looked slightly panicked, but quickly regained his composure.

"You think eyeliner will hurt, I don't" I said slowly, a smirk growing on my face. "Let's say we make this interesting."

He visibly gulped, before shakingly replying:

"Bring it on."

Eddie's POV

I walked quickly through the hallways, a hand covering my eyes, my head turned toward the ground. Today had been absolutely awful. For me at least. Yacker is acting like it's Christmas.

Throughout the whole day, I managed to avoid anyone being able to get a good look at my face. I sat in the back of study hall, played hockey in gym (masks are good for a variety of problems), and even convinced my math teacher that I had pink eye and needed to wear sun glasses.

But next was science, and my dad would be teaching. Over the last few months, he's gotten very good at noticing my schemes. I'm impressed. It took mom over a year to realize that all her beige pantyhose were secretly stashed in my wardrobe. (I was seven, and trying to build an invisibility cloak. Don't judge.)

Everyone filed into the classroom, and took their respective seats. From the corner of my eye (the one not covered by my textbook) I could see Patricia sending me a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her, and laid my head down on the desk.

"Alright class, today we will be discussing the periodic table, now, I want-"Mr. Sweet started, before noticing me, and saying "Edison, pay attention, Edd-oh"

I swung my head off the desk, sending my father a glare. His mouth formed a shocked "o", while my other classmates drifted off into a chorus of laughter.

"Dude" Alfie said, gasping for breath "That's definitely not your color."

I stormed out of the room, ignoring the laughter. Patricia sent me a curious glance, while my father followed me out into the hall.

"Son" He said "It's okay. We should all have the freedom to be who we want to be."

"Dad? You don't think I'm?" I started to question, embarrassed by the thoughts Patricia indirectly placed in my dad's head.

"I don't care what you are Eddie. You can dress how you want to dress, love who you want-"

Before he could start on another rant of acceptance for all, I interrupted:

"No, no, no dad, that's not it! I'm not g-"

"Oh my, how will I tell your mother?" That was the final straw, after he started having a panic attack; I stormed off down the halls, to be followed by another person. This time, a familiar red-headed Goth.

"You're gonna pay for this Yacker, my dad thinks I'm, you know." I couldn't even finish the sentence before she burst out laughing.

"He thinks your ga-" "YES!"

I loudly interrupted her, and turned away to face the wall. And bang my head against it for good measure.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you do my makeup." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder, and giving me a hopeful look.

"Deal" I said, and together we made our way back to class, ignoring the weird looks my father sent us.

Of course later that evening, all Eddie received were death glares from a fuming girlfriend, wearing pink lipstick, over done blush, and a message on her forehead saying:

I 3 EDDIE!

**Okay, sorry if it's bad, I wanted to update before I leave town. For a week. So you know, no update for a while guys. But leave me a review (Reviews = Love), and I'll give you a shout out next if you didn't realize, thought Eddie was gay. There is nothing wrong with that, I was writing, and it sorta just happened. Be who you want to be. No shame, and I meant no offense to anyone. And PPS if you really want to make me really happy, write an epic Peddie story. I can't get enough of em'. Ta-ta for now you lovely people!**


	13. Stage Fight

**Hi guys! Not really much to say now, but I must ask that you read the authors at the end, because it is super important (Shoutouts and info on the new multi-chap story I have begun work on!) So for now enjoy: Stage Fight**

Patricia's POV

I walked through the deserted hallways of the school, ear buds in, blasting Sick Puppies latest single. I had a dentist appointment earlier this morning, so I only had to show up for a half day, which starts with drama. I'm not really that into the whole "acting" thing, but it's the only class all of Anubis house is in together.

But the downside is it's the only class Ben and Eddie have together, and I swear there is more tension in that room than when there's only one cookie left in the jar at home, and Alfie and Eddie both want it.

I reached the end of the hall and pushed open the large wooden doors to the drama room. In the corner, Nina and Fabian were going over lines in hushed voices. Mara and Jerome were going through a box of props in the corner, while Mick and Joy painted the set. Amber was onstage, observing the scene from the background, while Alfie was nowhere to be seen, probably trying on another ridiculous costume.

But what was happening center stage left me speechless.

Ben. Eddie. Fighting.

And not with words. With fists.

"I love her!" Eddie shouted, throwing a punch that sent Ben spiraling backwards.

"NO!" Ben countered back; shoving Eddie roughly "_I_ love her!"

Eddie stalked forward, getting in Ben's face, before the two began fighting violently, the advantage going back and forth between the two.

"STOP!" I yelled, clattering up the stairs, and coming between the two brawling boys "Stop fighting."

The two separated, out of breath, looks of confusion set upon their unharmed faces.

"Yacker, what are you doing." Eddie said, coming up to me, and placing a hand on my fore head, checking for a fever.

I swatted his hand away and started to mutter "I-uhhhhhh-I-I thought."

"What? What Patricia?" Ben said coming close on my other side, and placing a large hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you were fighting over me!" I spat out angrily, turning an embarrassing shade of red.

The two boys shared a look, before bursting into laughter that spread throughout everyone in the room. I looked down, suddenly finding the worn wood of the stage fascinating.

"Really Patricia" Amber said, placing her hand on her hips, talking in that oh-so-annoying rich girl voice "This is for _the play. _I have two words for you. Sel-fish."

"A-actually Amber, selfish is only one word." Fabian stuttered, and upon receiving a death glare from her, turned his head back towards Nina, who was silently laughing.

"Seriously Yacker, me and Ben are cool now. We don't need to fight." He said, nodding towards Ben, and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"In what play do two jealous boys have a fight? Seriously! It's so unrealistic." I said, trying to make an excuse for my un-characteristic outburst.

"_Clearly _you don't get out much." Eddie said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I smacked his arm lightly, and look towards Ben, giving him a sheepish look and a quick "Sorry"

"It's okay, Trish." He said, cocky, wrapping an arm around my waist "But, if me and milly ever got into an _actual _fight, you wouldn't need to worry, I'm positive I'd win."

I looked between the two boys flanking me, noticing the anger growing on Eddie's features.

"She'd be worried about me, Benji!" He exclaimed, breaking our embrace, and Ben soon followed, leaving me between the two furious frenemies.

"You sure?" "Yeah" quick one-liners were fired back between them, until they were inches apart, fires blazing in their eyes.

Soon they began to shove each other, and I couldn't take it anymore. I inserted my ear buds and shook my head, muttering "Boys" under my breath and exiting the stage, and the room, ignoring the faint calls of my various nicknames from the two childlike boys I befriended and boy-friended.

**I know, it's shorter than usual, but this one was some-what self explanatory. And this gives me room to do shoutouts, so here I go.**

**A super special thank you and virtual hug go to: Maybeitslove, Kayleighann5, ****sarvaniluvsbooks****, ****DesiredHOA01****, ****xFabinao****, ****xXAquaMangoXx****, ****trixi1056****, ****golferbabe****, ****Seddielover945****, ****Ajluv****, ****from a hopeless teen****.**

**Some of the people up there have written my personal favorite fanfiction stories (Peddie and more!) So go check them out, you won't be sorry!**

**Anyway, I apologize for my super long authors note, but I wanted some opinions on the new multi-chap I've started, called (drum roll)**

**House of Anubis: The Myth of Osiris**

**Here's a quick summary: Senior year at Anubis house and the ten residing housemates have a lot to worry about. Exams, college, relationships. An unforeseen ultimatum from the gods should not be part of the deal. Now our favorite mystery solving students must race the clock and please their godly predecessors, before one of there own can stop them.**

**In your review, tell me what you think, does it sound worth reading. I'm thinking it will be 15-20 chapters, but will most likely not be published until the end of next month. And also, what couples would you like to see, it's up for debate, but the main couple will be Peddie. Should I add KT and Willow? Should I write this at all? Will I ever stop asking question? Yes, yes I will. Now REVIEW you lovely people I don't deserve.**


	14. IPod

**Okay so I am back. Happy April fools day y'all! I was completely and totally inspired by the prompt I received from "from a hopeless teen." You are a genius! I read it, and I thought it was awesome, and then realized I could tie it today's holiday, so bonus! I just hope I did it justice…**

Eddie's POV

As I stepped into the tricked out common room, all I could see was a whirl of colorful balloons and neon dresses belonging to the dance committee's female members.

Of course the _only _members of the so-called "necessary" dance committee were the residents of Anubis house. With Amber and Joy as co-chairs, no one could escape the toil of working for the two drama queens on something as invaluable as the spring formal.

The two dictators had their servants (I mean _friends_) putting together all the last minute details. Mara and Jerome were walking back and forth from the cafeteria, lugging plates loaded with food. Fabian and Nina were working on the music, and Mick was hanging the ever-important curtains. Patricia was lighting the candles at each of the tables, and I walked over to her, vaguely wondering where Alfie could have gone.

"You look great, _Yacker._" I said, drinking in her appearance. She wore a short black dress that had lace accents that seemed to shine like the leather of her favorite jacket. She is the only girl I know who'd wear a black dress to a dance themed "colors of the rainbow."

"You don't look to bad yourself, _slimeball." _She leaned in close, our lips almost brushing when…

BAM!

We all whirled around to see the soaking wet pair of Fabian and Nina, and Alfie perched on the stage behind them, a goofy grin on his face.

"April fools!" He shouted, laughing until he caught a glimpse of his fuming girlfriend, and equally furious friend.

"ALFIE LEWIS! HOW DARE YOU?!" Amber shouting, the pink on her face almost as bright as that of her dress.

She dragged him out the door, by his ear, through the curtains, that I must say, did make the scene a bit more dramatic.

"I think I need to change." Nina said wringing out her sopping hair, and sharing a glance with Fabian.

"Me too." He said, and the couple left the room, a trail of water following behind them.

"I can't believe he did that." Patricia said, turning back towards me "planning a prank at a dance with _Amber. _That's pretty much suicide."

"Yeah" I said, gulping, feeling a bead of sweat form on my forehead "G-good thing I didn't plan anything."

"Yep" She said back, oblivious to my rising state of panic, cracking a smile "Or else I'd have to kill you."

I tried to keep my composure, but as soon as she left to check the sound board with Joy, I began having a mental freak-out.

"She's gonna kill you!" "No she won't, as long as you can keep her off her IPod for the night, you'll live to see another day." "Okay, just keep her distracted and away from her IPod!"

"Here, we can use my IPod, I have some classic rock, not _too _edgy, everyone should like it"

I gulped, hearing Patricia offering her IPod to the distraught Joy, mourning over the ruined sound system.

"Are-are you sure you wanna do that Yacker?" I asked, my anxiety increasing by leaps and bounds.

Though Joy totally ignored my question, giving Patricia a quick hug, shouting "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" and taking off with Mick to hand the IPod I had tampered with to the DJ.

"Yacker, I need to tell you-"I began to say, before the large crowd of students filed in, and we were pushed to the very front of the room, near the stage and DJ.

My father stepped on stage, giving a speech praising our hard work during exams. He finished with a laugh that made him sound like a slightly slimmer Santa Claus, and cued the DJ to start the music, and in turn, end my life.

Suddenly, blasting out of the speakers came Taylor Swifts "Mine", and all the present members of Anubis house turned to give Patricia weird glance.

"Wow." Jerome said, laughing "Who knew Trixie had it in her!"

Patricia turned towards me, giving a smile that seemed more fitted from a chuckie doll, and walked out of the room.

I stood there, mouth gaping, shocked, and believing this was too good to be true. Of course my thoughts were interrupted from my furious girlfriend screaming "COME!" from the hallway.

I walked slowly in to the hall, to be met with a hard smack on the head.

"HEY!" I shouted, angry.

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? OH YEAH! BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" her words sent me reeling backwards against the wall. I scanned my brain, searching for the response that would get me out of this situation with as many of my limbs as possible.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot."

"Don't remind me!" She huffed crossing her arms, and turning away from me sharply.

"Hey" I said, coming up behind her, uncrossing her arms and replacing them with my own. "I'm sorry, I didn't plan for the soundboard to break, I just thought you'd go to bed and end up listening to the most embarrassingly girly songs I could think of."

She remained silent, not meeting my desperate attempts at eye contact.

"I prank you because I love you Yacker." I whispered softly into her ear.

She gently removed my arms from her waist, turning to face me.

"Have you at least learned your lesson?" She sighed, glancing at me.

"Uhhhhhh" I blanked "Don't plan spring formals on April fools day?"

"If you can prank me because you love me." She said, dangerously slow, not finding my previous answer amusing" Can I kill you because I love you?"

She smirked, a dangerous glint in her eye.

And as she chased me down the hall, wielding her 3 inch heels a weapon, I was positive I had learned the most important lesson of all;

Don't play pranks on Patricia Williamson.

**The end. I hope you liked it! Keep reviewing and prompting! I love them, and you guys gave me great ideas for this story, and my other. I have to agree with y'all, I love adding Nina, Amber, and Mick. I miss them! And I love Willow; I don't really know how I feel about KT. I don't dislike her, it's just…..complicated. Side note, I have had 64 reviews for 13 chapters. That is approximately 4.92 reviews per chapter. Which one of you smarties figured out how to give .92 of a review?**

**Anyway, shoutouts to: ****Seddielover945****, ****sarvaniluvsbooks****, ****DesiredHOA01****, ****from a hopeless teen****, and ****xXAquaMangoXx**

**Maybe we can all virtually group hug, than go to virtual Anubis house, and share a virtual plate of Trudy's cookies.**

**Review and you can join our epic virtual party. You know you wanna….**


	15. Dissection

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm back with another one-shot, and this one, like a previous one, also takes place in science class. I can't help it; science class makes good fanfiction material. Anyway, enjoy!**

Patricia's POV

I walked into the white-walled room, and scanned the various tables set up throughout the class. The usual trays adorned with beakers were gone; in there place a suspicious looking large white bucket.

I sat at my lab table, joining Eddie, Willow, and Alfie. The slimeball flashed me a knowing grin, and handed me a pair of gloves.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, confused. Yesterday I ditched Sweet's class (there are only so many days a week I can handle the dude) and now, I had no idea what we were doing today.

"You'll see." Eddie said, before turning to the front of the class.

"Now class" Mr. Sweet began, drawing our attention towards him "You may begin your dissection, Willow, be a dear and pass out the worksheets."

At that Willow skipped to the front of the class, and frolicked around the class setting four papers on each table, before returning to her seat.

I picked up one of the sheets, and began to read the first step of the procedure.

"Begin by picking up your scissors and cutting along the oral cavity, until the esophagus is exposed."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed in disgust, slamming the paper onto the table.

The room filled with the smell of formaldehyde, or as I would call it, the smell of dead people. Eddie reached into the ominous looking bucket, and pulled out a plastic bag, filled with a yellowish liquid and the creature we would be dissecting.

A pig.

Now I, Patricia Williamson, am not one to be getting touchy-feely over an animal, let alone one that's already dead, but something felt terribly wrong about cutting the thing open.

Though Alfie and Eddie did not seem to agree, high fiving after throwing name ideas back and forth.

"Piglet?" Alfie asked.

"Wilbur?" Eddie replied.

"I got it." Alfie started, before the two immature boys said at the same time:

"BACON!"

The guys laughed, while Willow paled to the color of a sheet, and looked in horror at the two boys.

"NOOOOOOO!" She shouted, sounding distraught "I'll save you little piggy!"

She attempted to give the pig the Heimlich, which was _extremely_ amusing, In case you were wondering. Luckily Alfie pried her off before she could attempt to give the thing mouth to mouth.

"Yacker, would you like to do the honors?" Eddie asked, holding up the large scissors and gesturing to the small pig lying belly-up on the table.

"God no!" I exclaimed, scooting my chair about three feet away from the table "I don't even want to look at the thing, let alone touch it."

"Your loss." He said, and together he and Alfie went ahead dissecting the pig. I looked over at Willow, who was facing away from the table, and seemed to be having a panic attack.

"This isn't real, this isn't real." She murmured over and over under her breath, before standing up on the table and shouting:

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! DOWN WITH DISSECTION! D-down with-"

From her vantage point atop the table, the hippie girl had a prime view of each pigs internal organs. Now of course, that made the squeamish girl very woozy, and she toppled into the arms of an awaiting Alfie (that boy is stronger than he looks!)

"Take Miss. Jenks to the nurse Mr. Lewis, and do hurry." Mr. Sweet said, waving Alfie off as if it was no big deal, not even looking up from the stack of papers he was immersed in.

I gulped, and turned towards Eddie, who sent me an evil smirk.

"Just you and me now Yacker." He said, handing me those blasted scissors, which I took in my newly glove-clad hand.

I stepped closer, looking at the face of our science project. It wasn't exactly attractive, not that any dead thing would be, but it still seemed wrong to cut it open.

Eddie asked me to hold the head, while he cut along the jaw line. I could faintly hear the crunching of bones, and winced at the sound.

"I can't do this." I shouted, frustrated. I turned towards the corner; the only place not littered with fetal pigs, and crossed my arms.

"Oh come on Patricia, this is the best part!" He said, taking my gloved hand in his own, and leading me back to the tied-up, dead, just plain creepy looking pig.

"Look, you can see the-"Eddie started, before I let out a horrified shriek at seeing my boyfriends hand down a pigs disgusting pink and slimy throat.

"Whatever Yacker, I'll do it myself, just don't pull a Willow on me."

"A Willow." I thought the wheels in my head turning. Science may not be my strong point, but scheming certainly is. There is only one way to get out of this bloody dissection project, and although fainting is embarrassingly girly, you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Eddie." I said, feigning my best woozy voice. There's no way I'd risk high fiving the floor with my face. And my not-so-observant boyfriend wouldn't pick up the subtle hints that I was about to fake-faint. "I-I"

He turned towards me, concerned brown eyes meeting my blue ones.

At that very signal, I let go and toppled limply down into Eddie's arms.

Eddie's and the rest of the classes panicked and concerned voices filled my ears, though in the back of my head, I could hear our ever-so-devoted head master shout, exasperated:

"Not again!"

**Well that's it. I wanted to get a one-shot out before I get really busy. Which leads me to my next announcement, I will most likely not be posting again until the end of the month. I have a show in less than 2 weeks, and rehearsals every night. Though I won't consider this a hiatus, because while I am listening to my annoying cast mates sing show tunes, I will be thinking about y'all ****.**

**Tell me what you thought of this! I am once again drawing from personal experience. Though no one has fainted yet, I am considering faking it. But all my classmates have slow reflexes, so I fear for the safety of my head. I mean, the floor is tile!**

**Shoutouts to: ****xXAquaMangoXx****, ****xFabinao****, ****Seddielover945****, ****DesiredHOA01****, ****from a hopeless teen****, ****trixi1056****, and ****sarvaniluvsbooks****.**

**We shall continue our party at virtual Anubis house, where I will constantly thank you all for some of the sweetest reviews I've ever read, and annoy you with a bunch of virtual hugs. Just warning you though, Alfie found out I was having a party, and has invited himself. So there will be less cookies. But how do you say no to Alfie? Sad Alfie is like a sad puppy!**

**Review! Please…..**


	16. Writing

**Soooo it's been a while, yeah? Sorry, just got caught up in this crazy busy thing called my LIFE….but anyways; I am back and (hopefully) better than ever. Its summer and we have touchstone of ra coming soon, and all my friends have left the country (literally, one went to England….Jealous? me too.) I will have a lot of me time to do some writing. Yay!? So this one shot was inspired by yet another personal experience….you will understand soon enough.**

Eddie's POV

I sauntered down the upstairs hall of Anubis house, relishing in the unnatural amount of sun Liverpool was receiving this fine June day. With only a week left of the term, my brain was already on holiday, though the teachers seemed ever-so-determined to squeeze in at least one more "this paper is worth 30 percent of you grade" assignment.

But considering seventy perfect of my grade is a C, thirty percent being an F will still average out to a C.

Right?

Whatever.

My thoughts deterred as I reached the familiar worn door at the end of the hall. I knocked on the door, and receiving no response, I slowly peeked my head into the room.

Big mistake.

There was Patricia. And I know what you're thinking, how is going to see my girlfriend a mistake? Well my original intention was to invite her outside with me to enjoy a serendipitous picnic sort of thing. Which, in the end, would most likely result in a food fight and the exchange of some atypical pet names.

But there she was. Sitting in the corner of the room. With a more sour expression on her face than usual.

"Patricia?" I asked hesitantly. Trust me; you do NOT want to get on Patricia Williamson's bad side.

"What?" She spat, letting out a frustrating sigh and allowing the laptop she was holding to clatter to the floor.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, plopping down next to her.

"If you must know _slimeball, _I am trying, and failing, to write this end-of term research paper! And it's worth thirty percent of our final grade!" She exclaimed.

And you thought I was exaggerating.

"Oh, sounds like you've got a case of writer's block." I said matter-o-factly, turning to face her.

"What the heck is that?" She asked incredulously.

"Well" I started "Writer's block is a condition in which an author loses the ability to produce new work."

SLAP!

"Ow!"

Patricia gave me a smug look as I looked back in disbelief.

"What the heck was that for?" I shouted.

"For sounding like a stupid dictionary." She stated, like it was obvious.

"Actually it was Wikipedia." I said, holding up my phone to display the webpage about writer's block.

She smacked the phone out of my hand, paused, and then proceeded to smack her own head, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Hey, maybe I can help solve you writer's block!" I exclaimed, popping her up and dragging her along with me, out the door and down the stairs.

We stepped out into the yard, and I continued dragging her along, ignoring her whines of protest until we reached the middle of the large grassy lawn of Anubis house.

"Well!" She shouted at me "How will this solve my problem?"

Hmmmmmm, ways to cure writers block…maybe I should have thought about this a little more before I dragged my temperamental girlfriend _away _from where she wanted to be.

"Weasel?" she questioned. Well more like shouted. Geez, this girl seems to do a lot of shouting.

"We could…." I said, racking my brain for any ideas to save myself from the wrath of a Williamson.

"Run in circles!"

"Whaaaaaat?" She said, clearly confused by my outrageous outburst.

"Just do it." I said, and she reluctantly obliged, running around me in a circle.

After around two minutes of her running around me, a look of determination on her face, while I tried to keep from laughing, she stopped, sighed, and looked to me.

"Now what?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Do a handstand!" I said happily. Honestly, this probably _wouldn't_ cure her writer's block, but this is the first time Yacker is doing anything I ask during our entire relationship, and I plan to take advantage of that.

"But-"she stated as I ran around and gently nudged her. She got down on the dirt and gave me a suspicious look, before trying to kick her legs up in the air.

She tried several times, but to no avail, could execute the handstand.

And being the good boyfriend I am, I thought two things:

1. I should help her out

2. I should have brought my camera

As she tried for the eleventh time, I grabbed her legs midair, and lifted them until they were vertical with the rest of her body.

"Eddie!" she exclaimed in shock, clearly uncomfortable with amount of blood rushing to her head "How will this help?"

"Get's the juices flowing in a different direction" I said cheekily "literally."

"Let me go!" she shouted, trying to kick her legs from my grasp.

So I did what she asked. I stepped back, and her flailing legs caused her to fall, flipping on to her back. She let out a groan and slowly stood up.

"Any other brilliant ideas?" She sneered, quite scarily, a menacing look on her face.

"Well we could always try…" I started, trailing off.

I leaned in for a kiss, and shut my eyes….

THUD!

I felt my self falling, then colliding face first into the grass, a significant amount of dirt now in my mouth.

"PATRICIA!" I shouted, spitting and sputtering, trying to get every grain of dirt out of my mouth.

"Your ideas are all rubbish" she said "so kiss the dirt _slimeball._"

"EDISON! WILLIAMSON!"

Both Patricia and I whirled around to see my very shocked and disturbed father. I don't know how long he was standing here, but it's seems like he is clearly confused about the dynamic of our relationship.

"I know what you're thinking dad" I said, reading his thoughts "but it works for us."

"Alright then" he said hesitantly "Just remember violence isn't the answer!"

He walked away; clearly worried that leaving us alone might lead him to having to explain "things" to the cops.

"Aha!" Patricia exclaimed, looking like she has had an epiphany. Before I could ask, she ran across the yard and into the house, forgetting to shut the door in her excitement.

Eh, some things you're better off not knowing.

Patricia's POV

After spending a whole afternoon with the weasel face, who'd of thought it would be old sweetie that gave me the brilliant idea for my paper.

I bounded up the stairs and catapulted onto my bed, quickly opening up my laptop and typing the title.

**Is Violence Ever the Answer? By Patricia Williamson.**

With a boyfriend as thick skulled as Eddie, let me tell you the answer;

Yes.

**The end. Remember my lovelies; violence is never the answer…unless the question is what is never the answer. Anyways, it was what? Three months ago, but thanks to: xFabinao, sibunagirl-0331, xXAquaMangoXx, golferbabe, Ajluv, sarvaniluvsbooks, trixi1056, SparkleLikeASparklyThing, Mia, and last but definitely not least Kelly Pearl. Our virtual party has got pretty big, yeah? I will personally bake you all "sorry I didn't update for three months" cupcakes. Love you all, don't forget to review!**


	17. Haunted House

**Happy HOA one shot day...for other news loyal readers, please check out the AN at the end. Enjoy! PS thanks to Hudson rose 11 for the idea!**

Patricia's POV

Let me give you a piece of advice that you may or may not need to use in your life;

When making out in a photo booth, do not take so long that an old woman feels it necessary to pull open the curtain to make sure no one is being strangled to death.

So that puts me and the slimeball at the current moment of fleeing the scene in embarrassment, barely escaping the old woman's clutches as she shouted "Lousy kids" after us.

We darted through the thinning crowd a lot quicker than we had in the afternoon. It was nearing dusk, and the sky was darkening quickly, stars peeking out through the clouds. The screaming toddlers that filled the park were now replaced by teenagers and adults alike.

"What time is it?" I asked Eddie, who was panting slightly from the run.

"Nine thirty" He replied glancing at his phone "why, do you want to leave?"

"Nah, let's do something….fun." I said slyly, removing the hand weasel had sneakily placed on my waist, and once again darting off into the crowd, stopping in front of the haunted house, leaning against the rickety fence, waiting for the slowpoke I call a boyfriend to catch up.

About two minutes later, he appeared, looking out of breath and irritated.

"Come on" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along, ignoring his pathetic whines. We passed the so-called operator, who didn't even look up from whatever fascinating thing was happening on his phone. Since when did amusement parks hire teenagers?

We made our way through the creepy front hall and up the spiral staircase, neither of us speaking, he was clearly angry with me, and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a Williamson apology.

The whole place was rather creepy, with it's dark wallpapers and frequent cobwebs and creaky floors.

Of course I wasn't scared.

But when all light sources immediately ceased, let's just say I was _beyond _creeped out.

Then the screaming started, an ear-bleeding howl somewhere between nails on a chalkboard and ambers constant, high pitched, babbling.

All tension was thrown out the window, and we shared a look before darting down the corridor, and stumbling blindly until we reached a door.

A good boyfriend would have opened the door, and let his girl in first.

Edison opened the door, and just kept running, slamming the door behind him and leaving me in the dust, fumbling for the door handle.

I chased after him, shouting venomously

"Ladies and gentlemen, chivalry is officially dead."

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to want that." He replied, running in line with me since I had caught up.

"Well I can't refuse till' you offer, now can I?" I said, shooting a smirk in his direction, I'm sure we were quite a sight, running from a sound in a pitch black corridor.

At the very end of the hall, a light peeked out from under a door, and we bolted to it, scrambling and shutting ourselves inside.

I scanned the room, taking in the various metal pipes and controls. Clearly the operating room.

"So were stuck here until morning, probably should have checked when they closed." He stated, holding up and advertisement, clearly stating the house closed two minutes after we entered it.

"I guess so." I said, sliding down the wall and patting the cold ground next to me, motioning him to sit beside me.

He plopped down, and with a wicked grin slid a hand around my shoulder. "So, If my memory serves, you did say you wanted to do something _fun?_"

Our smirks mirrored each others, and we leaned in, getting closer and closer and

I think you all know what happened next.

**So I hope this was okay, I really wanted to make this good for the holiday. Now onto something less happy. I am a busy person, and promising a chapter and not delivering makes me feel extremely guilty. I love writing for y'all, but sometimes I can't deliver, with HOA being over, it's hard to write Peddie, knowing we may never see it again. So I wanted to explain myself, because I probably won't be updating soon. So for now, this isn't goodbye, It's….till we meet again…..or read again…I am still plagued by terrible confusion. Love you all; Review if you wanna, tell me what you think of the chapter, I hope I did the prompt justice.**


End file.
